Chocolates
by Etecetera
Summary: Segundo lugar no Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. Escrever era sua única forma de se declarar... TenXShika Romance e só n.n


_- Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. (três páginas de Word, Arial 12, espaçamento simples )_

_- _Naruto_, bem como seus personagens, são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o Naruto, ah, esse pertence à mim! Afinal, quem seria o sem coração que ia deixar meu filhinho longe dessa mãe?!? É desumano!!!!_

**_Chocolates..._**

A chuva pingava com força na janela quando entrou no quarto, penteando os longos cabelos. Seus olhos de chocolate fitavam o aguaceiro lá fora, enquanto sorria. Gostava da chuva. Ainda mais num dia em que podia ficar à toa.

A vida de shinobi era algo que amava, não podia viver sem. Mas também apreciava poder estar em casa, descansar e poder curtir seu quarto, suas coisas. E se entregar à outra paixão que tinha, além das suas armas. Escrever.

Colocou o pente sobre o toucador. Pegou na mesinha um caderno e uma caneta, e sentou-se sobre a cama. Adorava usar seu pijama cor-de-rosa em plena tarde e sentar-se em sua cama também cor-de-rosa, em meio ao quarto em vários tons da mesma cor. "_Me sinto a Moranguinho"_, pensava, sorrindo.

Abriu o caderno. Viu que restavam poucas folhas em branco. Logo precisaria de outro.

_"Ando escrevendo bastante ultimamente. Desde que..."_

Imediatamente aqueles olhos escuros surgiram em sua mente. Sentiu-se corar. Andava escrevendo bastante desde que prestara o Chuunin Shiken e passara, há alguns meses. Da sua equipe, apenas ela ainda era genin. Por várias vezes durante a prova pensou que não suportaria. Mas teve os olhos negros daquele examinador para lhe dar esperança, enquanto lhe dizia: "Coragem. Eu sei que é problemático, mas você consegue".

Aquilo lhe deu forças para prosseguir. E finalmente passar no exame.

Foi a partir daí que começou a enxergar o rapaz. Nunca teve uma convivência com ele além da missão que tomou parte junto aos outros genins há quase dois anos, quando plantas de várias construções de Konoha haviam sido roubadas. E naquele exame. O exame que a fez ver o quanto ele podia surpreender, contrariando a visão de vagabundo – e a palavra era exatamente esta – que muitos tinham dele. Era muito inteligente. E sério. E tinha um olhar e um jeito de falar que a confortavam. Passou a admirá-lo. Achava que o que sentia era apenas isso, até chegar à torre da Floresta da Morte, abrir os pergaminhos e ver que era ele o seu mensageiro. Sentiu uma felicidade que não era normal, além de não ter conseguido desviar os olhos do movimento que os lábios dele faziam enquanto explicava como seria a próxima fase.

Quando tudo aquilo terminou quis agradecê-lo. Para isso, resolveu levar-lhe uma caixa de chocolates. Informal e impessoal. Bateu na porta da casa dele, à noite. Escutou um "já vai!" abafado, e em alguns instantes a porta se abriu.

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao vê-lo com os cabelos molhados caindo pelo rosto, a fina calça de pijama e o peito à mostra pelo roupão escuro entreaberto, enquanto se escorava no batente com o braço esquerdo, e segurava a maçaneta da porta com a mão direita.

- Eh, você aqui? – perguntou, estranhando.

A morena acordou do estado de transe em que estava, ficando insegura, imaginando que talvez o rapaz não tivesse gostado de vê-la ali.

Ele, por sua vez, suavizou sua expressão ao ver o rosto da garota, pensando que talvez tivesse sido rude.

- Pois não? – seu olhar agora era de curiosidade.

Ela abaixou o olhar, levemente corada.

- Eu vim lhe agradecer... pelo Chuunin Shiken...

O rapaz ficou surpreso.

- Agradecer?

- Sim... – ela ainda fitava os pés – Se não fosse pelo seu incentivo eu não teria passado. Obrigada... – ela sorriu timidamente, levantando o olhar. Foi então que a viu surgir de algum lugar de dentro da casa, de quimono e escovando os cabelos louros, que estavam molhados.

- Desculpe! Eu ia atender a porta pra que você não precisasse sair do banho...

Era a menina de Suna!

- Tudo bem, eu já tinha terminado mesmo... – e voltou a olhar para a garota à sua frente.

Ela se esforçava para não tremer.

- Então, era só isso! Obrigada por me dar uma força no exame! – ela disse, dando o máximo para manter o sorriso e fazer parecer que estava tudo bem.

- Ah, não tem de q...

- E isso é pra você! – ela o cortou, praticamente enfiando a caixa de chocolates no peito dele – E desculpe se atrapalhei vocês em alguma coisa! Tchau! – disse sorridente, e saiu quase correndo para que pequenos cristais de lágrimas surgissem em seus olhos duas esquinas adiante.

E por ter saído correndo não viu o rapaz olhar para a caixa, confuso, e sorrir ao abri-la. Nem mesmo ver Kiba chegar à sala de roupão e enxugando os cabelos, agradecendo os dois por terem ajudado a pegar o Akamaru que fugiu do banho e correu para o meio do lamaçal.

Agora, ali, em seu mundo cor-de-rosa, olhando a chuva que caía naquela tarde, lembrou-se de quando lutou com aquela garota em seu primeiro exame. Se tivesse ganhado seria ela, e não a loura, a lutar com o rapaz nas finais. Teriam eles criado o mesmo laço que aqueles dois criaram, se assim fosse? Será que já o perdera desde aquela luta?

Pensando nisso, lembrou que naquela época todos achavam que fosse apaixonada por Neji. Na verdade nunca fora. Nem sabia, aliás, porque pesavam isso. Ela mesma achava que as atenções do Hyuuga se voltavam para a prima mais do que para qualquer outra garota.

Como, mesmo depois do que viu, não conseguia tirar do pensamento aqueles olhos escuros, resolveu fazer algo que desde criança não fazia. Botar os pensamentos no papel.

E assim surgiram poemas, sonetos e textos. A maioria expressando os sentimentos em relação àquele chuunin.

Posicionou a caneta sobre a folha imaculada. Aqueles olhos... Será que só se dirigiriam para os olhos verdes da garota de Suna? Escreveu:

"_Olhos de opala_

_Que te faz infeliz?"_

_- São os olhos de jade_

_Que não estão aqui_

Sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Olhos de jade? Que raios era aquilo que escrevera? Mas continuou:

"_Olhos de opala_

_Por que não me sorri?"_

_- Porque a Dama dos Ventos_

_Acabou de partir_

Ótimo. Acabara de chamar a "rival" de Dama dos Ventos. Perfeito. Dera-lhe um título quase que de ser fantasioso. Uma ninfa, musa talvez? Como era patética. Está certo que a loura era bonita, mas... e ela?

Olhou para o espelho no toucador. Observou a pele morena, os cabelos lisos e castanhos caindo pelos ombros até a cintura. As maçãs do rosto que emprestavam a cor rósea do quarto. E os brilhantes olhos de chocolate. Não era feia. Tinha lá a sua beleza. Mas enquanto a outra era uma mulher, mesmo tendo a mesma idade, ela ainda era uma menina. E completou seu poema:

"_Olhos de opala_

_Será que não notas_

_Que olhos de chocolate_

_Velam por ti?"_

Olhou para as palavras que escreveu. O pequeno poema era carinhoso, sincero e... infantil. Torceu o nariz para ele. Arrancou a folha e jogou-a na lixeira próxima a cama. Largou o caderno e a caneta de lado e se enfiou nos travesseiros. Continuar com aquele peso no peito não daria mais certo. Só escrever também não estava adiantando. Precisava se livrar daquilo, e só havia um jeito de fazê-lo.

Não tinha nada a perder. O máximo que poderia acontecer seria levar um fora, mas não morreria só por isso. Temari não estava em Konoha. Então, pelo menos o risco de levar uma "lecada" na cabeça sabia que não correria.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou pela janela. Ainda chovia, mas isso já não importava.

Abriu o guarda-roupa. Não quis usar as roupas de sempre, pois sentia-se diferente. Optou por um jeans justo, uma blusa e um casaquinho roxo esportivo. Também não quis prender o cabelo. Abriu a caixinha sobre o toucador e pegou algumas notas. Poderia comprar outra caixa de chocolates, não? Informal e impessoal. Olhou para o caderno sobre a cama. Pegou-o e rabiscou o seguinte bilhete:

_Shikamaru-kun,_

_Sei que nunca fomos próximos_

_Sei que talvez já tenha alguém_

_Sei que talvez nem considere estas palavras_

_Mas já não me importa_

_Sei que talvez lhe seja problemático_

_Ou que nem venha a me entender_

_Mas já não me importa_

_Basta que única, apenas e simplesmente, saiba_

_Que trago em mim sentimentos tão nobres e profundos_

_Cujo destino é você_

_TenTen_

Releu as palavras. Era isso. Dobrou a folha ao meio. No verso ainda escreveu, sem saber bem o porquê:

_Chocolate_

_É amor de Arlequina_

_Em fim de Carnaval_

Dobrou a folha ao meio mais uma vez. Colocaria o bilhete dentro da caixa. Por hora, colocou-o no bolso, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, pedindo que Kami Sama a guardasse.

Lá fora, o céu se abria e as nuvens de chuva davam lugar aos raios de sol e a um belo arco-íris.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Nyaaah! Nem acredito! Minha esstréia no fandom Naruto!!! E detalhe que a louca aqui estréia logo num concurso u.u**

**Eu tenho um carinho especial pelo Shikamaru. E gosto muito da TenTen também. E a idéia de casais impossíveis agitou minhas fadinahs da criatividade de tal maneira que surgiram mais outras duas fics além dessa, que vou postar mais tarde **

**Valeu mesmo, mega especial, pra Kad-chan (de boa, se você não tivesse dito algumas coisas eu não ia participar do concurso u.u E torço muito pra que você esteja entre as cinco primeiras! Tua fic tá linda!).**

**Beijos e obrigada pela paciência com essa kuhai! **

**Ja nee .v**


End file.
